powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers: Ultimate Mission
Power Rangers: Ultimate Mission 'is a fanfictional season created by LunaGokaiger. It follows five teenagers with the mission to protect the planet Earth from total destruction in an apocalyptic future. Story In a post-apocalyptic future, the Earth has been invaded by a powerful extraterrestrial evil empire controlled by a group of merciless and cruel space criminals. The only resistance of the planet were five human colonies, spread all around the world. With the first three of them having been destroyed, the Psymo Empire now takes aim on the Colossal Colony IV. Doctor Royfried, the leader of Colossal Colony V (the biggest and most developed human colony of all), trips to Colony IV and receives the mission to protect the colony from the forces of evil using Power Rangers technology. Four teenagers plus one survivor from Colony III will receive the Power Gems, and they must use their power to combat the forces of evil and protect what's left on our planet. Rangers Allies *'Doctor Royfried - the rangers' mentor, original from Colony V. (Portrayed by Jason Bateman) *'Miss Harette' - Royfried's assistant, original from Colony IV. (Portrayed by Willa Holland) *'Alice' - a friend to the civilian rangers. She also runs the Cave, a cafe and the rangers' hangout. She is closest to Kevin and Parker. (Portrayed by Kelly Jenrette) *'Kevin' - he works at the Cave, and usually causes problems. (Portrayed by Atticus Mitchell) Villains *'Captain Zahan '- leader of the Zahan Empire. *'Shefeia '- a yellow-haired woman in a dress-like white armor who's second in command of Zahan Empire, and is also Zahan's love interest. *'Butagoras '- the brains of the Zahan Empire. *'Pagodesh and Bubash '- a pair of troublemakers, work as assistants to Butagoras. *'Lava Zahanos '- foot soldiers of the Zahan Empire. Arsenal Morphers *'Bracelet Standard Power Morpher': A device used by the five core Rangers. It has other various fuctions such as communicating with the other Rangers and summoning Zords. *'Bracelet Phoenix Silver Morpher: '''A device used by the Silver Ranger. It has other various fuctions such as communicating with the other Rangers and summoning Phoenixzord. Sidearms *'Data Blaster': It is a basic weapon used by the five core Rangers. It is a blaster style weapon. *'Data Saber: It is a basic weapon used by the five core Rangers. It is a saber style weapon. *'''Phoenix Blaster: It is a basic weapon used by the Silver Ranger. It is a blaster style weapon. *'Phoenix Saber: '''It is a basic weapon used by the Silver Ranger. It is a saber style weapon. Individual Weapons and Team Blasters *'Omega Power Blaster: The Power Blaster combines the five individual weapons and is used to destroy medium-sized monster, firing a blast. **'Tiger Sword: '''The Tiger Sword is Red Ranger's unique weapon. **'Tortoise Rifle: 'The Tortoise Rifle is Green Ranger's unique weapon. **'Shark Axe: 'The Shark Axe is Blue Ranger's unique weapon. **'Frog Lance: 'The Frog Lance is Yellow Ranger's unique weapon. **'Falcon Daggers: 'The Falcon Daggers are Pink Ranger's unique weapon. *'Phoenix Bow: 'The Phoenix Bow is Silver Ranger's unique weapon. Vehicles *'Ranger Cycles Zords *Alpha Megazord 2.0 **Alpha Megazord 1.0 ***Tigerzord ***Tortoisezord ***Sharkzord ***Frogzord ***Falconzord **Phoenixzord *Dino Megazord 1.0 **Tricerazord **Velocirapzord Episodes : 1. Rise Of The Colony On a post-apocalyptic Earth, an extraterrestrial evil organization has invaded the planet and set attacks all around the world. Three of the five human colonies which were built to resist the alien attacks are also invaded, and the population of Colony IV is preparing for the upcoming attack. The chief of Colony V sends one of his generals, Doctor Royfried, to Colony IV, where he must start the Power Rangers plan recruiting five teenagers. Meanwhile, a mysterious survivor from Colony III manages to enter Colony IV, just as Captain Zahan sends his first monster to Colony IV too. : 2. Power of Five Four teenagers who work at the Colony Government Center are selected by Royfried to become Power Rangers. Meanwhile, the mysterious survivor from Colony III gets in trouble as he is confronted by the monster Temotrix and the Lava Zahanos. The four teenagers come to his rescue, and Royfried offers him the fifth morpher. After suceeding in morphing, the rangers defeat Lava Zahanos and Temotrix with the Data Blasters. The teenager reveals himself as Carson Frazier, son of the ex-mayor of Colony III. : 3. Team Training Carson is having a hard time trying to fit in Colony IV, so Royfried decides to send the rangers to a nearby forest to train martial arts. While the rangers get to know more about Carson, their problems are about to begin. Captain Zahan now has a plan to destroy the colony, which consists in sending down the foot soldiers to distract the rangers while another monster tries to attack the colony. : 4. Calling Out The Zords, Part 1 Miss Harette is working on a new set of arsenal for the rangers, and Ashton wants to know what it is about; she just assures that it's secret. While the rangers are out in the Cave, Zahan sends another monster to colony, but now he has something that the rangers will not be waiting for. When the rangers defeat the monster Diller with their individual weapons, Butagoras turns on a device that grows the monster to a gigantic-size. Obviously in disadvantage, the rangers are defeated. How will they combat this threat? : 5. Calling Out The Zords, Part 2 Previewing what was going to be Zahan's next step, Harette's secret project was the construction of five powerful zords based in animals for the rangers' use. The Tigerzord, Tortoisezord, Sharkzord, Frogzord and Falconzord are sent down and the rangers possess them. After a little combat as zords, the rangers receive the orders to form a combination of them, the Alpha Megazord 1.0. Now fighting in gigantic size also, the rangers defeat Diller. At the end of the episode, Royfried announces the existence of a sixth set of powers, the Silver Phoenix 6. : 6. Out In The Volcano The Rangers are sent to the volcano which lies outside of the limits of the colony to investigate the source of this set of powers not created by manmade technology, but it at the same time means that they are vulnerable, since they will not have the assistance from the Doctor Royfried and crew. Zahan doesn't lose time and sends a new monster called Firetor to destroy the rangers. When the rangers approach a silver crystal glowing next to the mouth of the volcano, Firetor appears and attacks, causing the rangers to retreat, except for Carson who morphs and fights the monster and almost gets killed by fire. Out of the nowhere, a mysterious figure appears and takes the silver crystal in the ground, ending the episode. : 7. Soul Silver The mysterious young man holds the silver crystal and it starts to glow, and after the transformation, the man is in a Silver Ranger suit. The rangers and Firetor are shocked, but not for long. Firetor starts to attack the new ranger and he counter-attacks, destroying Firetor with his Phoenix Blaster. Butagoras grows the monster, and the Phoenixzord is also summoned, coming from the volcano. After the destruction of Firetor, the Silver Ranger demorphs right at the end of the episode, leaving the rangers with a face of surprise. : 8. A''' '''Phoenix Past The Silver Rangers reveals to be Brandon Kinver, who just like Carson, is also a survivor of Colony III who tried to make its way to Colony IV but a sandstorm next to the volcano led him out of the way. He revealed that he was hiding from the forces of this evil organization for a long time. On their way back home, Rebecca and Destiny tell him about everything that has happened in Colony IV and that he's a Power Ranger now. When they arrive at the colony, they find it out that Zahan Empire has sent another monster attack using their brand new monster Serpenton. Harette informs the rangers that she has included Phoenix to the zord list, confirming that now they can use it to combine with the Megazord, forming the Alpha Megazord 2.0. : 9. Feeling Yellow Destiny is cleaning up her apartment room when she finds an old picture of she and her parents, before the Zahan Empire invasion. She is sad that her parents are gone, and Zahan takes the opportunity to create a monster based on a camera, the Photerico, to destabilize the Yellow Ranger. Destiny must be strong if she wants to save the world and destroy another monster of Zahan's. : 10. Emerald Zahan sets another attack on Earth, this time sending up his first female monster Queen Esmeralda, who possesses the ability to make the others fall in love with her. Parker is trapped in her spell when he tries to combat her, and now it is up to the other rangers to make him break the spell. : 11. Miss Harette's Abduction Miss Harette is sent to beyond the limits of the city, and to do so she contacts the help of Brandon to protect her from the forces of Zahan Empire. When Shefeia finds it out that the rangers' technical assistant is not inside the colony, she herself chases Harette with the help of a bunch of Lava Zahanos. While the Lava Zahanos are distracting the Silver Ranger, Shefeia goes and kidnaps Harette, taking her to the Underground Base. Meanwhile, Doctor Royfried himself prepares a plan to rescue his assistant. : 12. Teamwork The plan of Royfried to rescue Harette envolves sending down the rangers to the combat saying that they will render if Shefeia devolves Miss Harette. The evil female is not stupid and goes to the surface accompanied with two powerful monsters (Cactuner and Coctenir). For her surprise, as soon as she appears in the surface, Doctor Royfried appears and start fighting with her, freeing Harette. Harette manages to flee, but Royfried gets beaten up by Shefeia. The rangers come to his rescue. Shefeia retreats, making the monsters grow, and now the rangers must defeat two giant monsters using their only megazord. Harette informs the rangers that they must calm down, since she has a plan to counter that. She upgrades the Phoenixzord to its fighting mode, and the rangers easily defeat the two Shefeia's monsters. : 13. A Darker Shade of Pink, Part 1 A new bulky and strong monster released by Zahan causes trouble at the mall of the city, and Rebecca rushes to action. There, the monster easily defeats in hand-to-hand combat, and she has to call the help of the other rangers to help her getting out. After the other rangers make the monster retreat, Rebecca gets upset that she could not handle with the monster all alone. She avoids contact with the other rangers for the rest of the day, but during the night, she decides to resolve the problem with the monster all alone. While everyone is sleeping, she receives the information that the monster is back in town. She morphs and heads to the center of the colony, alone. : 14. A Darker Shade of Pink, Part 2 While Rebecca searches for the monster, flashbacks of her past life begin to run through her mind. As a child, she always have been one of the richest girls around and therefore, she was spoiled. However, when both of her parents were killed during the first grand invasion at the planet, she had to walk through the streets begging for food and money until she found out the offer to work at the Colony Government Center. The monster then arrives and confronts the Pink Ranger, and she is taking the upperhand at the combat when the other rangers arrive. Instead of avoiding them, Rebecca is happy they're here and with the help of her teammates, she destroys the monster with her Falcon Daggers. : 15. Run, Rangers, Run Shefeia is angry at Zahan for his constant failures at trying to destroy the Power Rangers. She takes the lead for a day, and reveals her plan to build a monster based on a race car, the Racinner, which will use its speed to wipe out the Rangers once and for all. Meanwhile, the Rangers have a problem of their own as Ashton is feeling sick. When Racinner attacks, the other five rangers head for action, but are easily outdefeated by Racinner. To make things worse, the monster damages the Rangers' individual weapons, causing them to retreat. : 16. Speed Issues Ashton is starting to feel a little better, but it is the smallest of their problems right now. With the weapons damaged, which will take weeks to repair, the rangers have no idea of how they will destroy Racinner since the Data Blasters and the Phoenix Blaster doesn't cause much damage to the monster. Miss Harette tells them to hold the monster down for at least a couple of hours, since she will work in something to help. The five rangers head to action again, just to get beaten up again by Racinner. The power of Racinner's attacks is so strong that it causes the rangers to demorph, just as Shefeia celebrates with Butagoras in the Underground Base. : 17. Racing Into Highspeed The rangers are helped out by Ashton, who is feeling better now and is morphed into the Blue Ranger suit, who manages to fight Racinner with his Shark Axe. The rangers morph again, and head back to action, causing Racinner to retreat. Back to the Colony Center, Miss Harette introduces the Ranger Cycles, a set of six motorcycles that will help the rangers to combat Racinner in high speed. The rangers manage to defeat the monster with the brand new Ranger Cycles, and with the Speed Upgrade of Alpha Megazord 2.0, also constructed by Miss Harette. : 18. Love? A strange feeling develops when Destiny is saved by Brandon of getting killed by one of Zahan's brand new monsters. The two spend the afternoon together at the park, something planned by Michelle and Parker. As they begin to wonder if their friendship is becoming something bigger, Zahan has other plans for the couple. He sends a new monster called Matrix who traps the pair at another dimension, but their teamwork manages to get them out of there. At the end of the episode, they return to the park for the rest of the encounter, and they end up sharing a kiss. : 19. Among Thieves After a long combat, the rangers decide to take a little rest at the Cave. The rangers, specially Ashton, befriends a mysterious couple, who claims to be poor and live in the outskirts of the colony. The good-hearted rangers feel bad about them, and even give some gifts. Later on, Ashton, when returning to the Colony Center, sees the couple stealing away a purse from an old lady. Butagoras uses a new potion to transform people into monsters, and make the thieves look like a pair of monsters. It's now up to Ashton and his crew to destroy them without hurting the human thieves. : 20. A Mysterious Roar The rangers enter in alert when Miss Harette informs that a mysterious sound, similar to a roar, was heard in somewhere outside of the limits of the colony. The problem is that Zahan and his gang also heard the mysterious roar, and he sends out Shefeia, Pagodesh and Bubash to investigate. Meanwhile, Zahan himself sends a new monster to distract the team of rangers, but Royfried suggests a plan for them: While Carson, Destiny and Brandon are going to investigate, the other three rangers will be combating the forces of evil. The result of the investigation reveals something incredible: there are two buried dinosaur zords in the desert. : 21. Enter The Dino Twins, Part 1 The dinosaur zords roar once again, as the three rangers are fighting Shefeia and her gang at the desert. Suddenly, their combat is interrupted by two mysterious figures, wearing black and white capes, who come down and start to attack both of the gangs. Meanwhile, back in the town, the three rangers are having a hard time trying to destroy the monster Horoboll. When they manage to destroy him with the weapons, it grows and the rangers are unable to form the megazord since the other three zords can only be summoned by the other rangers. Back in the desert, Shefeia manages to take out both of the black and white capes, revealing two new Power Rangers. A Black Ranger and a White Ranger, both of them are female. : 22. Enter The Dino Twins, Part 2 The three rangers are shocked, and so is Shefeia. The latter orders the Lava Zahanos to capture the brand new Power Rangers, but the powerful female rangers manage to defeat them out without much trouble, which causes Shefeia's gang to retreat. Even though they have defeat evil, the two girls still do not believe in the other rangers, and flee out. Miss Harette informs the rangers that they should return as soon as possible, to help the other rangers in the colony. The Sharkzord, Tortoisezord and the Falconzord get beaten up by the monster, and they're saved by the arrival of the other three rangers into action. The megazord is formed, but even the giant robo isn't able to destroy Horoboll. When the rangers think everything is gone, the dinosaur roars are heard once again. : 23. Enter The Dino Twins, Part 3 The two dinosaur zords emerge from the ground, revealing to be a Tricerazord and a Velocirapzord. They are teleported to the colony, and fight the giant Horoboll. Then, the two zords combine in one bigger formation, the Dino Megazord 1.0, which finally manages to destroy Horoboll once and for all. Back in the ground, the rangers are intrigued to know the identities of the two female rangers. As they morph down and take their helmets, the surprise surges again. A pair of twins. They announce their names, Venus and Aphrodite, and agree to enter in the team of rangers. They are taken to the Colony Center, where Royfried and Harette are happy to know there are two other Power Rangers to help the forces of good, but they are intrigued of how the two girls got their powers and if there are more rangers around. The twins talk briefly about their past, revealing that they are survivors from the destruction at Colony I. In their way towards another safe place to stay, they found out the Black and White Crystals, which caused the dinosaur zords to roar for the first time and then they were found by the rangers and Shefeia. The two, however, don't know if there are any other rangers lying outside of the colony's limits. Royfried welcomes them to the team, and offers a dinner at the Cave to celebrate. Category:Series